


Reality Switch

by ChocolateMonkey19



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateMonkey19/pseuds/ChocolateMonkey19
Summary: On a mission, the Paladins (and Coran) are sucked into another reality where everything is the same. Except for... lance is a girl?The Paladins are in for a wild adventure, full of family, friendship, overcoming fears, the past, and the future.





	1. Chapter 1

Lance was rudely awoken by the annoying sound of the castle alarms.

“Paladins! This is not a drill, come to the bridge immediately!” Princess Allura exclaimed.

Lance groaned as he took off his sleep mask and sat up in his bed. It was only Wednesday and this was the 3rd emergency this week and he had barely gotten any sleep. He looked over at his alarm clock and read 5:00 a.m. Lance groaned again and blearily crawled out of his bed, took off his and started putting on his armor. They had been so busy with missions this week that Lance hadn't had the chance to do his normal beauty routine and his armor had taken residence in his room instead of its normal case in the armor room.  
As Lance sluggishly put on his armor, Allura’s voice came over the intercom a 2nd time.

“Paladins! Please hurry! Planet Multiplar doesn't have much time left!”Allura yelled, fear evident in her tone.

When Lance heard this, he quickly pulled on the rest of his armor, grabbed his Bayard, and sprinted to the bridge as fast as he could. When he arrived, Shiro, Keith, and Pidge were there already. They all looked just as tired as Lance felt.

“So what's the emergency princess?” Lance asked.

“I will explain as soon as Hunk comes” Allura answered.

Hunk came bursting through the doors right as Allura said this. He was panting heavily and had his hands on his knees and had his armor on crooked.

“I'm so sorry I'm late” he said in between breaths. “I had trouble finding my bayard.” Hunk stood up and popped his back. “So, what's up?”

“Planet Multiplar has been attacked by blatwings, creatures that are enemies of all living things, including the Galra. I am sending you down so you can clear the planet of them. I will provide cover from the castle.” Allura informed them.

“Princess, do these creatures have any weaknesses we should know of. I want to defeat them quickly so we can talk the people on the planet. They may want to join the coalition and help us defeat the Galra.” Shiro said.

Lance rolled his eyes. Of course Shiro would be thinking about the coalition instead of the people on the planet that were being attacked. 

“Certainly Shiro, blatwings thrive on quintessence, but they have a very unusual way of harvesting it from living things”Allura began.  
“Instead of using a spell like druids use, blatwings capture their prey and use their venom to drain quintessence. This venom that they inject allows the victims bodies to produce so much quintessence that they will die if they are not drained often. So I am sending Coran with you so that he may treat people that have been bitten by blatwings. He is an expert, he has studied blatwings extensively and he can administer the anti-venom.”

“Why doesn't he stay here while we fight and then come down after we defeat the blatwings?” Keith asked, looking confused.

“The anti-venom must be administered immediately so that the Multiplarians that have been bitten have a better recovery” Allura informed them.  
“So Keith, you will pilot Coran down to the planet before you begin to fight the blatwings with the rest of the team.”

“Why can't Coran go with-” Pidge was cut off by very agitated Allura.

“Paladins! We don't have time to explain anymore! You must hurry, the Multiplarians don't have much time! I will explain everything while you are fighting them. Now go!”

With that, everyone disbanded and headed towards their lions. When Lance was in his lion, he could here that Coran and Keith were arguing. Lance smirked, thinking of how different the two of them were and now they had to fly together for a while made him feel happy. When the last pilot was in their lion (Podge, surprisingly, she had said she wanted to study the blatwings to try and find a way to replenish a planet's quintessence. So she had grabbed some nerd stuff to take notes with) Shiro gave the command to take off and now they were flying to planet Multiplar.

“Sooo… Allura, what do these blatwings look like?” Lance asked  
“I want to know what we're facing before we get there.” 

“Yeah, I wanna know too” Pidge added. “It would be nice to have known Before we were flying off to fight them.”

Instead of Allura, Coran answered them.  
“Well, they certainly are ugly creatures, they have huge, gnarly teeth that come out of their mouths in huge ugly curls. They are small in stature, but don't let that fool you, they are stronger than a boofalaner, and smarter than a Tramen floof. They have…”  
As Coran was about to continue explaining, a reality rift opened in front of them. Before the paladins were able to turn around, they were sucked into the rift, alarms beeping in their ears.

“Well,” Lance said, “This should be fun.”


	2. Entering the unknown

WHAT GOING ON!” Pidge yelled, confusion and fear in her voice. “Why didn’t my scanners pick up a reality rift? They were scanning for space anomalies the whole time!”

“Maybe this is a spontaneous rift? Like, it opened too quick for the scanners to pick it up and give us a warning?” Lance suggested.

“Well, whatever it is, we’re about to come to the end of it.” Coran pointed out helpfully.

Lance looked out and gasped at what he saw. It was the castle, except it wasn't. This version had the same build of the castle he was used too, but it was black and the lights were a green color instead of the white and blue he had grown accustomed too. The castle also had security drones circling it and they were bigger than he was remembered.

“Sooo” Hunk began. “We are in an alternate reality, but are WE the evil ones here. Because I don’t want to meet an evil version of me. Is it just me that doesn't want to do that?”

“No Hunk, we shouldn’t meet them if they are evil” Coran said, “But I don’t think that is the case”

“What do you mean?” Shiro asked.

“As I have said, my grandfather built the castle of lions. He made two different designs for the royal family to choose from. In our reality, King Alanery, Allura’s great-grandfather, chose the white and blue design we know. So it would appear that in this reality, he chose to make the castle look like this.”

“So it’s not evil, good to know. I think we should go ask them for help.” Pidge said “We need to get back to our reality as soon as possible. The multiplarians still need our help!”

“I agree with Pidge, we don’t know how they were doing in the first place.” Keith “helpfully” added.

Lance rolled his eyes “Wow Keith, thanks for telling us that.” Sarcasm evident in his voice.

“What!? I was just saying that we really didn’t know the state the multiplarians were in when we were on our way there, but they could be dead now for all we know.”

Lance clenched Blues controls so tight that she started whining at him.

“Sorry girl” He said to her, loosening his grip.

“They will be fine paladin Lance, you must focus on returning home.” Blue said through their mental link.

“I know that Blue” Lance responded silently. “I just wish Keith didn’t have to say it like that, like they are going to die. We might get back in time to save them.”

“We will return in time to save them, I sense that they are not moving at all, it is as if time has stopped in our reality.”

“What? How do you know that?”

“I can sense Princess Allura’s life force from anywhere. It is currently stopped, but still present. As if it is frozen somehow.” 

“How would that happen? Is she ok? Does she need a pod? What-”

“Paladin Lance! She is fine, time has simply stopped, so she and the rest of the galaxy are fine. When we return, it will be as if we never left.”

“Ok... thanks Blue.” Lance said out loud.

“What did Blue do?” Pidge asked

“Oh, she just said that in our reality, time has stopped, so we don't need to hurry because of the Multiplarians.”

“What? How does she know that?” Shiro asked.

“She’s connected to Allura. And Allura’s quintessence has… stopped for some reason, I don't really understand. But Blue said that time has stopped in our reality… for some reason.” Lance answered.

“Well… that's good.” Keith said.

As they were talking, they had flown closer to the alternate reality castle ship. Lance could see that this castle ship was more dented and scratched than the one he knew.  
When they were 100 feet away, Lance received a hail.

“Did you guys get hailed or is it just me?” Hunk tentatively asked. 

“I think we all were hailed Hunk,” Shiro said. “I'll answer it and see who they are.”

When Shiro answered the hail, the Paladins were met with a picture of Shiro in,not white,but black Paladin armor on their monitors.

“I-I am Shiro, black Paladin of Voltron.” The alternate reality Shiro (ar Shiro?) announced. “State your business and explain why you have our lions and look like us.”

Coran, to everyone's surprise, was the one who answered.  
“We will explain everything. Please allow us to land our lions and we can talk face to face. As you have scanned, we aren’t in fake lions. We are from an alternate reality and require assistance in order to return home.”

After a moment of hesitation, Ar Shiro answered.  
“You may board. Please go to the bay your lion belong to. Then make your way to the lounge. If you make any move to attack, you will be apprehended”

When the video cut off the paladins sat in silence for an awkward minute. Lance was the one to talk first.

“Weeellllll… that went well. Did you guys see his armor? It was black. Like, black on black. It looks cooler than ours, can we change our armor? Maybe black armor is better camouflage...or it could make the Galra flee in terror. Or-”

“LANCE!” Keith snapped, ending Lances rambling “Would you be quite!”

“Keith, calm down.” Shiro scolded.”let's just go to the bays and talk to them. Maybe they can help us fight the Galra. Or, we could help them.”

As the team flew to their familiar docking bays, Lance added his insight once again.

“Well, it should be fun to meet ourselves. I bet I'm an awesome pilot in this reality...just like in our reality.” He said with finger guns.

“Maybe you don't use face masks in this reality.” Keith said, grinning when lance began to stutter and protest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this chapter was kind of slow, but next time things will get interesting. The Paladins are going to meet themselves. 
> 
> I never really said when this story takes place. It’s sometime in season 1, but the Paladins know about alternate realities.
> 
> If you have any questions, leave a comment. I don't know if my writing is confusing, so I can clear up any questions you have
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter.  
> Please review if you like and leave constructive criticism if you notice something I'm doing wrong.   
> I hope you have a great day! Get lots of sleep! Bye! :):):)


	3. Meeting the doubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anytime there is an AR in front on a name, it's the alternate reality paladin.  
> I hope you all enjoy! Please leave a comment!

“Any reality me would use face masks!” Lance yelled angrily.

“Sure they would.”Keith retorted sarcastically. 

“Whatever.” Lance muttered as he landed Blue in her hanger.

“Luckily the hangers are big enough for two lions” Pidge stated.

“Yeah, both lions look like twins. It's kinda cute.” Hunk added

Both Yellow lions purred happily at Hunks statement, making him jump in surprise.

“Wow, that's freaky. And also adorable.”

He walked over to where the lions had leaned their heads down and began scratching their chins and cooing.

“Oooo, who's a good lion. Oooo who's a good lion. You both are. You both are. Yes you are.”

Both lions were shaking their tails and looked more like excited puppies instead of giant robot lions.

“Hunk, I hate to break up… whatever you’re doing, but we need to head to the lounge.” Shiro said, barely able to hide the chuckle that was in his throat.

“Oh, ok, sorry guys, I'm coming.” Hunk said. Giving the now pouting lions one last scratch. Over the coms Hunk could hear the other Paladins laughing. “What are you guys laughing at?”

“Nothing Hunk” Lance answered, still wheezing.

When all the lions were parked, all the Paladins (and Coran) met up in the hallway and began to head to the lounge. As they were walking, they observed the castle and were amazed at the differences they saw. Instead of black like the outside of the castle, the walls and floor were a soothing pebble grey that comforted the Paladins for some reason. But that was the only reassuring thing they saw. All around them were repurposed galran drones and sentries. They looked like they were doing chores, such as cleaning and repairing the ship. As the robots were scurrying around, they all suddenly stopped moving and stared at the Paladins as they walked by.

“Well… this is creepy.” Lance said, looking at the robots. “Maybe this is there security system or something.”

“This is genius!” Pidge exclaimed. “How come we haven't done this? Do you know how much time we would save on repairs if we had help. When we get back to our reality, I am so doing this. Maybe we could have an army to attack on the ground when voltron is in the air. We could-”

Pidge stopped mid sentence as they looked at the door they were now standing in front of. All the Paladins were silent as they stared at the door.

Shiro was the first to speak  
“Alright guys, this will probably be weird, so don't make it any worse. If they are evil, than we fight them and get out of here. But if they’re good, than we ask for their help to get back home. Are there any questions?”

He received negative shaking heads from all the Paladins, who were still staring at the door. 

“Well, I suppose we should go in then.” Coran said.

At that, the Paladins walked up to the door and watched as it opened, revealing… them. 

 

Shiros POV

The AR Paladins that were standing in the lounge looked exactly like my team, except they wore black that matched the outside of their castle.  
AR me was looking at us intently with eyes that were trusting but cautious at the same time.  
AR Keith looked sulky and upset, like he didn't want to be there, much like our Keith.  
AR Pidge had her glasses on and was looking at us with her calculating gaze as if she were trying to explain how we were here.  
AR Hunk was looking at our Lance and he looked… scared?  
AR Coran and Allura looked confused, they were also looking at Lance, who was uncomfortable by the staring.  
And AR Lance… wasn't there, which was unusual.

“How did you get here?” AR Shiro (me) said.

“We were brought here through a spontaneous reality rift” Coran explained, sounding annoyed for some reason. “We are simply trying to get back to our reality. We would greatly appreciate any assistance you could offer us. Can we stay until we are able to return home or should we look for another place.?”

I looked over at my team and saw they were as surprised as I was about Coran’s harshness. I then looked at Coran and he seemed very calm, playing with his mustache.

“Of course you may stay. And we will help you return to your reality” AR Allura said. “But I do have a question” She pointed at Lance “Who is that?”

“What do you mean?” Keith demanded. “Lance is the blue Paladin of voltron!”

“Maybe in you reality” AR Pidge stated. “In this reality, the blue Paladin is a girl.”

“Yeah! Well where the heck is she?!” Keith demanded.

AR Keith looked like he wanted to punch his double, but he was held back by AR hunk.

I glanced at Pidge and Hunk and saw that they both looked very confused at the thought of a girl blue Paladin. I was surprised at the thought. I couldn't imagine someone other than Lance piloting. I wondered who she was.  
I looked over to Lance, expecting to see him preening at the thought of flirting with the girl, but to my surprise, he looked worried and at least 5 shades paler than normal.

“Yes, where is that girl?” AR Coran asked. “She should be here by now.”

“I will call her again” AR Allura said. “M, please hurry to the lounge, the other reality Paladins are here already.” 

If I thought Lance was pale before, now he looked transparent. He was swaying and looked like he would collapse at any moment.  
I was about to ask him if he was ok when the girl's… Mars' answer came over the coms.

“Sorry ‘Lurra, I was just finishing repairs on some of the work bots. I'm almost there.” She said.

“M!,” AR Pidge whined. “I said I would do that later. Why are you doing it by yourself?”

“Sorry Pidgey, I had some things I wanted to do.”

While the exchange happened, Hunk had wandered over to Lance’s side, obviously noticing his distress.

“Hey man, you ok?” He asked

Right as Hunk asked this, the girl… M… walked in and I felt myself staring at her. She was an exact copy of Lance, except she was a few inches shorter than Keith and one of her eyes was green. She was beautiful. I looked at the others, and they were all staring too. 

“So, what do these alternate reality people look like.” M asked as she looked at us.  
She was about to say something resembling a sarcastic comment (based on her smirk) when her eyes got to Lance. Then she stopped.  
I could feel everyone in the room hold their breath as we waited for her reaction.  
To my surprise, her eyes started to tear up and she looked at AR Allura.

“Wh-what's going on?” She asked, obviously trying not to cry.

“They are from an alternate reality my dear.” AR Coran answered, smiling brightly at her, seeing that she was upset. Even in this reality, the blue paladin was his favorite. “And apparently, this version of you is male.”

All this time, Lance hadn't moved once, staring at Mars like she was a ghost.  
M looked at Coran for a long minute and everyone was silent. Then she looked at Lance, tears streaming down her face.

“Lance?” She said

Everyone was surprised at this, we had never said his name in front of her. I was confused, and by the other's expressions, so were they 

Lance nodded, tears in his eyes by now, and he started sobbing.  
At this, M ran up and wrapped him up in a hug. She was sobbing at this point too.

“I know you're not from this reality” she choked out, voice thick with emotion. “But I never thought I'd see you again bro.” She was holding him as if he would disappear. Lance buried his face in her hair, and M had her head on his shoulder.

I gasped at that statement. Bro? As in.. Brother?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this. Please leave a comment!


End file.
